It's Not What It Seems
by Taylor Sue
Summary: This is a crossover between The Little Mermaid and The Swan Princess. I wanted to see what would happen if Ariel was captured by Rothbart and put under a similar, but different curse. In this story, I changed the Little Mermaid's tale to fit the Swan Princess. Find out what happens between a mermaid and a swan.
1. Chapter 1 : The Princess and the Swan

Odette stared at her reflection bouncing off the lake. She sighed. It had been months since Odette had seen home. She missed the large castle with its endless rooms, grand halls, and marble. Mostly she missed springs spent in the garden. The moment the ground defrosted, Odette was down on her hands and knees planting seeds, watering old plants, and fighting stubborn weeds. She loved her garden; her pale skin would turn red from the hours spent in the sun. To most it would have been seen as improper for a lady of her status to work in a garden, but Odette never cared much about being proper. She had rolled in the mud as a kid and had no problems with rolling in the mud now. It wasn't like she didn't have manners. She may have been rough at play time, but she carried herself with poise and grace. She loved to wear dresses, love to go to parties, and especially loved to dance. Few people would hardly believe that she was the same girl who worked endlessly in the dirt. Only Derek, the neighboring prince, had understood her. He saw her as both the girl who could pin him flat in two seconds and the girl whose waltz reflected that of a swan. She smirked at the last though. If only he knew.

It was all gone now. She had been a princess then, and now, now she was a prisoner. A prisoner, trapped not by bars, but a curse. Odette was uncertain as to why the wizard, Rothbart, kept her here. She knew he wanted her father's kingdom, and suspected that holding her hostage would help him obtain this goal. Yet to who she was being held hostage from was yet to be uncovered. Her mother had died years ago right after giving birth, and Rothbart had mercilessly slain her father. It seemed to Odette that all Rothbart had to do was walk into her homeland, pick up the crown, and declare himself King. The only reasonable explanation for why, she too, had not been killed was that there must be another obstacle blocking the terrible man's way. What this obstacle may be or why it related to her, she had no further insights. Adding to the man's insanity was that every night, right before dawn, he would ask Odette to marry him. Odette had countless turned him down, and yet, every night, like clockwork, he would continue to ask. Perhaps that was all he wanted. She supposed that out of mere frustration, she would have said yes by now if it wasn't for her determination to keep her kingdom safe, and her unconditional love for Derek.

Emptiness filled Odette's chest. If there was anything she missed more then her gardens back home, it was Derek. Regret filled her mind when she thought of the last time she had seen him. Everything was fine until he told her she was beautiful. She smiled as she had always done, but inside something didn't feel right. Feeling daring she asked him what he had meant.

"What do you think I mean? I mean..look at you...your breathtaking," he replied. She shrugged.

"Yes, but is beauty all that matters to you?" she asked. He paused.

"What else is there?" he had said. The words stung. She shouted at him. He shouted back. Twenty-one years old and they were fighting like children. Before she knew it, she had to go. Her last words to him was a cold goodbye. It was on their way home that she and her father were attacked. Oh how she wished she could go back to that day to say she was sorry. She would do anything to tell Derek how she felt. She needed him now more than ever.

Odette herd a splash. She looked up. By the far edge of the lake, a mermaid had popped her head out of the water and was staring out into space. Odette had seen the mermaid before, but on rare occasions. The first time she saw her, Odette could hardly believe her eyes. The mermaid was one of the few inhabitants of the lake, and she only came out at night. Often, the fish like creature would sing haunting tunes that made the hairs on Odette's neck stand up. Odette hated the mermaid along with everything else about the lake. The mermaid was innocent, yet anything associating with Rothbart was enough to get Odette's blood boiling.

A few minutes after the mermaid came out of the water; Rothbart strutted out of his castle and started walking along side the lake. Odette stiffened. She assumed that he was coming to ask her, again, if she would marry him. To her surprise, he turned to the mermaid and talked to her instead. Curious, Odette watched the exchanged.

As Rothbart talked, the mermaid began to get angry. She shouted at Rothbart. He shouted back at the mermaid, and then stomped off in a huff. Shortly after he left, the mermaid burst into tears. Odette was confused. She had assumed that the mermaid was friendly towards Rothbart, yet tonight the mermaid looked distressed. When the mermaid sang again, Odette listened closer to the words. The song was about loss and longing for the sea. Odette began to pity the mermaid. Perhaps she was more then she seemed. But, before she had a chance to talk to the finned creature, the sun came up. As the first golden beam touched the lake, Odette turned into a swan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

** Author's note:** Disclaimer - I do not own the Little Mermaid or anything Disney. I do not own The Swan Princess or anything by Sony Pictures.

* * *

Ariel hid in the bushes listening to a swan talk with a frog and turtle. She longed to join the conversation, but was afraid that her dreadful appearance would put them off. Besides, humans weren't supposed to understand the language of animals. Yet, Ariel wasn't a human, at least not technically. It was the curse that had given her this form. Ariel wasn't sure if she could call her new body human, but it was the only label she could find to describe herself. What else do you call a creature with human arms, legs, and torso? Her face on the other hand could make the devil run away. Which why she was hiding, too ashamed to show herself to anyone.

Before she been cursed, she had been a mermaid, a princess under the sea. Back home, she would introduce herself to anyone swimming her way. She enjoyed conversing with merfolk, and was used to being stared at. Every time she sang people would gather to listen to her songs. Her father use to put on concerts in honor of her voice. The entire kingdom would come, and afterwords a huge celebration would take place. She couldn't count the amount of mermen who had asked her to dance and lost track of the mermaids who wanted to be her friend. After a concert swarms of people would follow her wherever she went.

It became annoying never having any privacy. Eventually she stopped singing in open water unless requested. And so many people requested. The only escape was up, and up to the surface she went. At least that was the reason at first. Then she had met _him_ and everything changed.

She found herself going to the surface just to talk to him. He became her best friend; she could tell him things she couldn't tell anyone else. He would ask her about life in the sea and in return, he told her about life on land. The first time she sang for him he kissed her. It was shocking that first kiss. He was human, she was a mermaid, it would never work out. But he had kissed her. In that moment she realized how much she wanted that kiss. She was sixteen when they met, seventeen when he kissed her, and eighteen when he said he loved her. And up to about six months ago, they had been in love, happily in love. In a flash, it was all taken away.

The day started like any other. She wast taking a long swim, with a hopeful crowd tailing behind her. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going; she was too busy laughing a joke someone had said. The next thing she knew, her tail was entangled in a huge net. She struggled to set herself free, but the more she struggled, the tighter the net became. She screamed for help, tugging on the ropes. The crowd went frantic. They surrounded her, take turns trying to pull her out, but it was useless. Before they knew it, she had risen to the surface. The King's daughter, gone, just like that.

Ariel was thrown over the side of a huge ship. Her body slammed into the deck. A twisted cloaked figure peered down at her and said,

"Good job boys, I'll take her from here," Then blacked out.

When Ariel woke up, she found herself in a lake. The lake was surrounded by a thick woods. Sitting on the lake's bank, was an old stone castle with weeds climbing up its side. Beautiful flowers grew in large clumps around the lake and thick bushes sat on the opposite shore. Ariel tried to remember how she had gotten here, but the world seemed to be spinning. It was as if she was in a dream. Then the hooded figured approached her and the moment she gazed up at him, she felt calm.

He pulled her out of the water and gently placed her on the grass. He mumbled something she couldn't understand. Then a strange red orb surrounded her body. Lights flashed all around her. When it stopped, there was an unfamiliar feeling on the bottom of her fins. She looked down and saw that she was standing. A long dress covered her body. She lifted it. She no longer had fins but feet. Immediately she snapped back to her senses. In a panic, she tried to run away, only to trip and fall to the ground. She crawled to the edge of the lake. When she saw her reflection, she screamed.

Ariel soon learned her captor was name Rothbart, and he hungered for her hand in marriage. About a month later, Rothbart brought a swan to the lake. He had placed the swan on the water and his servant fed it bread crumbs. Ariel had watched the swan turn into a gorgeous human girl. She seemed to be around Ariel's age, with long blond locks tumbling down her slim body. When the girl realized she had changed forms, she ran out of the water and into the woods. Rothbart watch her go, laughing.

"You know as soon as the sun comes out, you will be a swan again," he shouted at her.

"I don't care. I'll turn back into a human by nightfall," she shouted back.

"Yes, but to do that, you must be on the lake," Rothbart said. With those words the girl came back. She looked defeated. Rothbart laughed.

"There you go," he said. "Now maybe you will think twice about running away." With a satisfied look on his face, he turned back to his castle. As soon as he left, Ariel watched the girl burst into tears. _She is like me_, Ariel realized. The girl, was cursed, trapped by the desire to be her true self. The curse even seemed to work the same way as her own. Strange creature by day, their true self at night.

It was five months since that day, and Ariel and the girl had never spoke. Ariel knew better than anyone how humans reacted to mermaids. You couldn't just swim over and say hi. You had to wait for them to come to you. The girl never came. Either she didn't notice Ariel's existence, or the girl just didn't care. As for introducing herself in her day form, Ariel couldn't bear to think about the girl's reaction.

The only company Ariel had were two dreadful alligators. She envied how quickly the girl had found friends. A human. A human who knew nothing of the ways of animals. Ariel longed for company. She missed the social atmosphere she had back home. She missed the crowd of people who followed her when she sang. Mostly she missed him. Her human. She had loved him them, she loved him still, and she would love him even if she never got out of this place.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character's or the companies relating to them.

* * *

Chapter Three: Introductions

Odette didn't know how to approach the mermaid. What does one say after ignoring someone's existence for five months? Could she go over and shake hands with the mermaid? Or would the mermaid find that offensive? Was the mermaid already offended by the lack of contact? Or could Odette get away with a "Sorry I didn't see you there?" There was only on way to find out. Odette took a deep breath and approached the creature.

The mermaid was sitting on a rock, singing. When she saw Odette, the mermaid's face grew with fear. The mermaid dove into the water.

"Wait! Don't!" Odette shouted, but the mermaid had already disappeared. Odette sighed. _I guess I scared her_, she thought. Odette was about to turn around when she heard a small voice go, "Yes?"

Odette turned around. The mermaid had popped her head out of the water and was staring intensely at Odette. For a moment Odette could only stare back. She realized this was the first time she had seen the mermaid up close and couldn't stop looking at the green tail glittering under the water. It was much less scaly then she had imagined; it's skin looked soft and delicate..Odette was so mesmerized she couldn't work her tongue.

"Um...that's a nice song you were singing," Odette spat out. The mermaid raised an eyebrow.

"You came over here to tell me that?" the mermaid inquired. Odette blushed.

"Well...no...but..." The mermaid's raised her eyebrow higher.

"But?" the mermaid asked. Odette begged her mouth to say something logical.

"But...well you see...um...I've just noticed you and I wanted to say...hi," Odette said. _You're pathetic_, Odette thought. By this time, the mermaid's eyebrow was so high, Odette swore it was hovering above her head.

"So you saw me for the first time, today?" the mermaid said.

"Yep," Odette lied through her teeth.

"After five months of being here?" the mermaid asked. Clearly this mermaid wasn't going to buy Odette's excuse.

"Well...no," Odette admitted.

" I see," the mermaid replied. They stared at each other in silence.

"I should go," Odette said, after a minute. This wasn't going the way she had planned.

"No wait! Please don't go!" the mermaid begged. "I'm sorry. I was rude. I shouldn't have questioned you. Please stay." Odette didn't know what to make of this. Did the mermaid want to talk to her or not?

"Okay? I'll stay?" Odette said.

"I'm really sorry. I've only had one human approach me before. I'm new to this kind of thing," the mermaid said.

"I've never seen a mermaid before. This is new to me too," Odette said. "What's your name?"

"Ariel, and yours?" the mermaid replied.

"Odette." Ariel nodded. There was more silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Odette said figuring that there was no one else that could answer her question. Ariel nodded "Do you know why I am here?"

"I'm afraid not," Ariel said. "I don't fully understand what I'm doing here to be honest."

"Do you mean to say you're not from here?"

"No, I'm not," Ariel said.

"How is that possible? You don't have legs! "Odette said glancing down at Ariel's fins.

Ariel smirked. "Yes, I am aware. I was brought here, same as you. I think we are both under a similar curse, but I'm not sure the motivation behind our capture."

"You turn into a swan as well?" Odette asked astonished. How had she not seen this?

"No, I don't, but when the sun comes up I turn into a..." Ariel paused.

"What? You turn into a what?" Odette asked.

"This is going to sound really bad, but a human," Ariel finished. Odette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You turn into a human? That doesn't make any sense. Don't mermaids want to be human?"

"No, we don't. Not that there's anything wrong with them, but we are content being ourselves. Besides, I don't think anyone would want to be type of human I turn into," Ariel said. "Not even you."

"I don't understand," Odette said.

"I don't expect you too. But trust me, once you see me you will," Ariel said.

"Are are you ugly?" Odette asked.

"Not in the typical sense, no," Ariel said. Odette waited for Ariel to explain further, but she said nothing. Instead she changed the subject.

"Have you ever tried escaping?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, I have," Odette said her head down. Oh how she remembered that painful day when she, she decided she would leave. It only took a month's of Rothbarth's teasing for Odette to get fed up with the wizard. Yes, for her to be human, she need the lake, but was it worth staying here for? She may be a swan forever but at least she would be free. When the sun changed her into the swan she took flight. Up in the air the world looked amazing. She felt like she could see the whole world. She laughed. It felt so good to be free. Then in the distance, she saw what looked to be Derek's castle. Her heart skipped a beat. She flew towards it, excited, trying not to get her hopes up. As she neared, she could see it was indeed, what she had hoped. She became excited and flew faster. She would see him again. She would finally see him again! She would fly into Derek's chambers and they would be reunited and he would break the spell and she would never ever have to be a swan!

The last thought hit her like a brick. Derek would think she was a swan. Derek was a hunter. He would see her fly willing towards him, and then not wanting to miss the opportunity, shoot her. It was a hunter's dream to catch a swan and if Derek didn't kill her, someone else would. Besides, there was no way of communicating with him who she was. Bitterly she turned away from the castle. Freedom was not worth a life without Derek, even if it meant sitting at the lake, waiting for him to stumble upon her. It was ironic, really. She had spent most of her childhood dreading the annual visits each summer, and now she wanted desperately to be there. With a heavy heart, she flew back to her prison.

Odette returned to the present time. "It's so stupid," she remarked. "I'm trapped by my own desires. Yet I don't want to wait for prince charming to come.I shouldn't have to choice between my freedom and love. I feel so weak for choosing love, but what else can I do? Derek's the only family I got left!" 

"I don't think your weak," Ariel remarked. "I think it takes great strength to do that."

"I suppose so," Odette shrugged. "I just wish I was trapped for a better reason."

"I'd rather not be trapped. The only reason I didn't run away is physical. Even in my human from, Rothbart mocks the fact that I have no legs. Every step I take feels like daggers are stabbing my feet." Ariel said.

"Well if my prince charming comes for me, I'll make him carry you. I would hate to leave you behind." Odette promised. "Besides, I imagine your prince charming has fins and wouldn't be the best person in the world to be searching for you."

"Actually I'm embarrassed to say this, but the man I love is human," Ariel chuckled.

"You're kidding!" Odette said.

"No not kidding. His name's Evan, he's duke, and long story short, we meet by accident and fell in love," Ariel said.

"In case, if he finds you first, you better take me home and explain to Derek what I am," Odette commanded.

"It's a deal," Ariel said and shook Odette's hand. Odette smiled. Her question was still unanswered but now she had someone to share her burden.


	4. Chapter 4 The Great Animal

**Authors Note:** Disclaimer-I do not owen the Little Mermaid or Disney or the Swan Princess.

* * *

Derek scanned the library for books. King William's, Odette's father, last words still rung in his head. _It's not what seems, Derek. It's not what it seems._ Ever since Odette's disappearance, he'd been spending his days poring over books searching for the Great Animal. He had been looking for so long, it had become an obsession. If he wasn't looking at books, he was practicing archery. He wanted to be ready to fight the Great Animal once he found it.

He thought back to the day Odette and King William were attacked. He and Odette had been fighting. Odette had asked him if all he had liked was beauty. He wanted to tell her everything he felt, but he choked instead. Another fight erupted between them and when it was time for Odette to leave, he had barely said goodbye. He was talking to Robert, his adviser, on ways to win Odette back, when he heard a giant crash by the door. The two men looked at each other and ran to see what was the matter. A guard was on the ground, blood covering his arms. Derek recognized him as one of King William's men.

"We've been attack!" the guard wheezed. "They need help! Quick!" With lightning speed Derek was on his horse racing towards the damaged site. He did not stop until he saw the carriage dismounted in the road. He got off his horse and ran to it. He ripped opened the door praying that Odette and her father would be safe inside. He found neither. He looked under the carriage to make sure they were not crushed. He was so frantic that he barely noticed the body lying on the ground.

At first he couldn't make out who it was. As he leaned closer to it, he saw it was King William. He gasped. William's eyes popped open.

"Derek," he whispered.

"What happened? Where's Odette?" Derek asked. The King coughed. His breathing was faint and slowing down.

"She's gone," he wheezed. With each word he had to take a breath. "Odette...is...gone...he took..her... we were...attacked...by a Great Animal..."

Derek clutched the King's hand. He could see that William was dying.

"Hold on William. You can make it. I know you can," Derek said. William touched Derek's face and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen...to me. It's not..what it seems, Derek, it's not what it seems," the King said. With one last breath, the King was dead.

"No! William! No! Come back! Please!" Derek begged, but he knew it was useless. He clutched the King's body and cried.

William's funeral was held the next day. Derek mourned with the rest of the kingdom. William had been like a father to him. It simply wasn't fair that a man so great had died so suddenly. When the King's casket was sealed and buried the kingdom turned its attention to Odette. Search parties were sent to find the missing princess, but after weeks of no results, the search was called off. The kingdom believed she had died, but Derek felt in his heart that she was still alive somewhere. He just had to find her.

Life without Odette was unbearable. The first few days after her disappearance, grief overcame him. He couldn't breath, sleep, or eat. He had never felt so alone. It was weeks before he engaged with the real world. Yet inside he was numb. Odette had to be alive. He would not rest until he found her. He just had no idea where to start.

Derek looked at the clock. It was already three in the afternoon and he had been researching since this morning. Books were pilled around his feet. His eyes were strained from reading. Frustrated he grabbed the first book he saw and opened to a random page. Printed on the page was a picture of a dragon and a mouse. Curious, he looked at the caption.

_The mouse appears harmless until under attack when it reveals its true colors represented by the dragon,_ the caption read. Derek punched the air. It's not what it seems. It all made sense now. He ran out of the library clutching the book under his arms. Now he could look for her, after all these months of preparation. He finally got his head start. He ran to get his bow, only to be stopped by his mother.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to find her, Mother," he said tugging to get away.

"Find who?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Odette, who else? Now please excuse me, I need to leave." His mother let go of her grip

"Derek," she said with a hint of frustration.

"I have to go Mother, Odette is out there waiting for me," he said.

"Not today. Your cousin is visiting and I want you to greet him when he comes," she snapped.

"Mother please! I have to find her! Odette is counting on me!" he begged.

"ODDETE IS DEAD!" she screamed. Derek stared at her shock. Her words stung. He had suspected she doubted his faith in Odette being alive, but she had never expressed this doubt until today. It hurt to see how little she believed in him. His mother shook her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Derek, face facts. It's been nearly six months since she been gone. We would have found her by now , "she said.

"THEY ONLY SEARCHED FOR A WEEK!" Derek screamed.

"Darling, be reasonable. It was more then that but even if it weren't would it even matter? She's gone. And she is not coming back!' his mother snapped.

"She's out there, I know it," Derek said, fists clenched. His mother sighed.

"Please Derek, I'm begging let her go" she said. "Now go get ready to see your cousin and we will talk more about this later tonight." Derek groaned.

" Mother! " he said

"I mean it Derek," she said. Derek wanted to scream at her but he could see it was no use. His mother had made up her mind and there was no point trying to change it. He huffed back to his chambers. It simply wasn't fair. Odette could be dying and he was supposed to entertain his cousin! Why didn't his mother understand? Why didn't anyone understand!? It was so infuriating! He was so close, so stinking close. He had solved the puzzle and now the only thing getting in his way...a loud knock rattled the door.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"Oh Derek just open the door for goodness sake!" his mother nagged. Derek rolled his eyes. Before he could reach the doorknob his mother burst into the room, the door nearly slamming into his face.

"Derek, listen I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier today. You must understand. It worries me to see you this way. I don't think I've seen you smile in months. I just want you to have a bit of fun with your cousin. Look, if you really want to search for her, then after dinner you may go,'' she said. Derek's heart leaped. He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" he said. She smiled.

"Just please make it to the ball next week. I couldn't bare it if you were gone that long!" she said.

"I will mother, I promise!" he said. Smiling, she left the room. Derek glanced out the window. He stared at his kingdom. It seemed to stretch out endlessly. He could see the exact path he had took on that horrible night. Though she could not here him, he told Odette to hold on, he was coming. He turned his back on his kingdom and headed down to the dinning room to greet his cousin.


End file.
